


The One With the Silk Ropes

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Ava wants to try something new in the bedroom — tying Sara up.





	The One With the Silk Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful betas @Starling83 and @LadyXana <3
> 
> This sparked from a convo I had with some friends ages ago, I hope y'all enjoy!

“I want to tie you up.” Sara’s reaction to Ava’s words is instantaneous — her eyes widen and her jaw drops slightly. Ava is certain she is horrified, that being in that position is the furthest thing from what Sara wants. Not that Ava blames her, Sara’s past is one of the reasons she had been so nervous to ask in the first place and why she had just blurted it out instead of leading up to it like she had intended.

“I’m sorry, forget I said anything,” Ava says as she turns her body away from Sara, ashamed at the bluntness of her request.

“You wanna tie me up?” Sara asks, her words breathy as she reaches for Ava’s arm. It makes Ava tentatively turn herself back towards Sara, whose eyes have grown darker, the look on her face far from horrified.

“Y-yes? But it’s fine if you don’t want to, with everything you’ve been through no one could blame you for not wanting to be in that kind of situation—” Ava barely has time to register fingers digging themselves into the hair at the nape of her neck, right under her slowly unraveling bun, before her head is being pushed towards Sara’s and her words are drowned out by Sara’s mouth.

“You want me all to yourself?” Sara pulls on Ava’s hair, forcing her to turn her head slightly and expose her neck. “Want me completely at your mercy?” Sara places open-mouthed kisses on her jaw, drawing a line all the way to her neck, and says lowly, “Want to take me however you please?” She moves her slow assault to Ava’s neck, and Ava has to take a few seconds to remember how to speak.

“Yes,” she breathes, finally finding the strength in her arms to wrap them around Sara and pull her closer.

“What do you want to tie me up with?” Sara pushes at Ava’s hip with her hand, forcing Ava’s back towards the apartment wall. “Handcuffs? Those black silk ropes in your night table? Are you hiding zip ties somewhere…” Sara pops open the button on Ava’s pants and pulls down the zipper. She easily pushes the fabric aside so she can feel Ava up over her underwear.

“Ropes,” Ava barely gets out, shuddering as Sara’s fingers push inside of her panties.

“You’ve got this all planned out, huh?” Sara dips her fingers into Ava’s warm wetness, making Ava draw in a sharp breath. She closes her eyes and rests her head against the wall, surrendering herself to Sara.

“I bet you know exactly how you want to fuck me… The order you’re gonna take my clothes off… How many times you want to make me come before you let me go… I bet you even know the sheets you want to fuck me on.” Sara lightly bites down on Ava’s collarbone and pushes a leg between Ava’s, using it as leverage for her hand. 

And maybe Ava does know all those things, or maybe she doesn’t. Either way, it does not matter, as she cannot make her mouth form any words anyway as Sara works her up. She feels Sara’s lips turn up in a smirk against her skin as her actions bring Ava higher and higher, until her fingers are wrapped around Sara’s limbs in a death grip and she cannot go any further.

When she comes back down, Sara is right there, with one hand softly stroking her cheek and the other against Ava’s hip, holding her up. Ava smiles and leans down to kiss her lazily, sighing into Sara’s mouth. It turns into a groan when Sara’s back pocket vibrates and plays the telltale tone of Gideon calling.

Sara pulls back and fetches her phone, resting her head on Ava’s chest as she answers it. Ava wraps her now relaxed arms around her and buries her face in Sara’s hair. 

“I have to go,” Sara sighs when she hangs up, looking up at Ava apologetically. 

“What did they do this time?” Ava asks, then, upon regretting her question and the frustration the answer would no doubt bring, follows it with, “You know what? Don’t answer that.”

Sara chuckles and pushes up on her toes to give Ava a chaste kiss. “We’ll talk about all of this later, okay?” she says, giving Ava one last kiss before reluctantly pulling away. Ava nods and watches Sara leave through a newly generated portal. She is fairly certain she sees smoke right before said portal closes. She shakes her head, confident that whatever it is, Sara will get it under control.

***

It is a few days later before they both actually have the night off together. They have talked about it here and there when they found themselves with time to spare. But now that the night is actually here, with Sara set to arrive any minute, there is a war of emotions going on in Ava’s stomach. She is excited, of course, but she is also quite anxious.

Sara has assured her many times that this is something she herself  _ wants _ , that she is not just giving into what Ava’s desires. Still, Ava worries that something will go wrong, that Sara will not like being in that position with her.

Ava lifts her wine glass to her lips, taking a slow sip out of it. She had planned to wait for Sara before having any, but her nerves got to her so here she is. It isn’t like she is drinking much, not nearly enough to impede her, but just enough to lessen her anxieties. 

The wine doesn’t help nearly as much as the sight of Sara walking through the bedroom door, a soft smile on her lips and her eyes sparkling.

“Hey, babe,” Sara says as she walks up to her. She effortlessly puts an arm around Ava’s waist and pushes up on her toes.

“Hey,” Ava replies, putting down her wine glass so she can use her hands for better things. Like cupping Sara’s perfect face as she leans her head down to kiss her. She feels all the tension leave her body as she melts into the kiss.

“Wine?” she asks when the kiss ends and Sara rests her head on Ava’s chest.

“Mm, sounds good,” Sara says and turns her head. Sara’s breath is hot against Ava’s skin as she continues, “But I know something that’s even better.” Sara’s lips press against her neck and a gasp involuntarily escapes Ava’s lips as her hand buries itself in Sara’s hair, pressing her closer. The hot wetness of Sara’s tongue swipes against her skin as Sara sucks on it lightly.

This is not how the evening is supposed to go — Sara is not supposed to have the upper hand with Ava’s self-control dwindling.

“Wait!” she blurts out, tugging on Sara’s hair to make her pull back. Which Sara does, with an adorably confused look on her face and in her hungry eyes. Ava is tempted to pull her back in, but if she does, there is no way she is retaining any control of the evening.

So instead, she turns her eyes to the black silk ropes laid out on the nightstand. Sara takes a step back and turns around to see what had caught Ava’s attention and audibly swallows when she faces Ava again. Ava straightens out her form, trying to think of what she is supposed to do next. She  _ had _ had a plan, but every detail of it was erased from Ava’s mind the moment Sara’s lips were on her.

“What do you want to do to me,  _ Director Sharpe _ ?” Sara asks as she closes the distance between them once more. She tries to go for Ava’s neck again, but Ava catches her and pulls her back. Her face is only a couple of inches away from Ava’s and it is taking every ounce of Ava’s self-control not to make that distance obsolete. 

Ava slides her hand around to Sara’s face and traces her cheek with her thumb. “So many things,” she admits lowly before pulling Sara into a kiss. Sara tries to push her body closer, but a hand on her hip stops her. “Wait,” Ava repeats, putting some of the exasperation she usually takes on around the Legends into her voice.

Sara pouts, clearly not in approval of Ava’s decision. It makes a hint of her anxieties return. Maybe Sara does not want this after all, does not want Ava to tell her what to do — or rather, what she  _ can’t _ do. Sara shivering as Ava drags her hand down her arm puts them somewhat back to rest. Besides, Ava trusts Sara to tell her if there is something she does not like.

Ava takes half a step back so she can look Sara over. Her outfit is nothing out of the ordinary — a black sweater that shows just enough of her cleavage to make Ava want to tear it off, and a pair of jeans. Sara shifts her weight from foot to foot, biting her lip as she looks Ava over in kind. Ava gets the express feeling that Sara does not know how to handle herself when she is taking orders instead of giving them.

The thought makes Ava frown — with how eager Sara had been for tonight, Ava had expected her to be more used to it. Though considering how she is with taking orders in the field, and how demanding she usually is during sex, it shouldn’t surprise her that much. Also considering that Ava is the only one she’s slept with for the past couple of years and they have not done this before — at least not with  _ Sara _ on the receiving end — Ava really should have expected this. 

She knows vulnerability does not come easy to Sara — or either of them, really. She remembers quite well what Sara’s need to be in control had caused early on in their relationship. Sara trusting her like this, being willing and eager to give up all control when her body is in its most vulnerable state, means the world to Ava.

Sara shifting her weight again brings Ava back to the moment. She reaches a hand out and grabs a fistful of Sara’s sweater, using it to pull Sara to her. Sara wastes no time trying to get her hands back on Ava, but Ava lightly bats them away before they can touch her.

“Patience!” she scolds, wrapping her fingers around the rim of Sara’s sweater, the back of her fingers brushing Sara’s skin in the process.

“Fuck,” Sara breathes, her hands settling to the sides of her body.

“In due time,” Ava promises as she tugs on Sara’s sweater, pulling the fabric over her head. She lets it fall to the floor so she can drag her fingers along Sara’s bare arms instead. Sara shivers at her touch and tries to lean her body towards Ava’s, instantly seeking more of her.

Ava pulls back again, just a few inches. She lets her eyes roam all the newly revealed skin, the only clothing remaining on her upper body a black bra. The bra is smooth and silky, laying perfectly across Sara’s breasts and showing nearly every detail of her hardened nipples. 

Ava closes her eyes and buries her head in Sara’s neck, leading her hand up the side of Sara’s torso only to slide it to her front when she reaches her chest. Sara’s nipple feels as hard as it looked as Ava drags her thumb over it. Sara moans next to her ear, and Ava cannot help a pleased smile forming on her lips.

She catches sight of the silken ropes over Sara’s shoulder, and more than ever before she wants them around Sara’s wrists.

“You look like you just got home from work,” Sara breathes, running a firm hand down the edge of Ava’s blazer. “Let me help you with that.” 

Ava cannot make herself protest as Sara’s fingers work on the blazer’s buttons, nor when she slowly pushes it off Ava’s shoulders. She catches her hands after, however, not nearly patient enough to wait for her own undressing before she sees Sara naked.

Ava reaches for the back of Sara’s bra, but stops when another idea strikes her. Taking a step back, she says, “Undress for me, baby.” Sara shivers, and Ava cannot tell if it is because of her words, or the cool air that envelops her torso when Ava’s warmth leaves her.

Sara smirks at her, taking a slow step backwards as she reaches for the clasp of her bra. As the bra loosens, Ava holds her breath, waiting agonizingly long for Sara to let it fall down her arms, finally revealing her chest. She barely has time to admire Sara’s breasts before her hands move, drawing Ava’s attention to her pants. 

After a moment’s hesitation, Sara turns around, shooting Ava a smirk over her shoulder. “Do you want me to take my pants off first, or everything at once?” she asks, her voice silky smooth. The pants grow looser around Sara’s hips, and Sara’s hands move ever so slowly to the hem of them, the tips of her thumbs teasing underneath the fabric.

Ava is torn between wanting her naked as fast as possible, and seeing her in only her underwear, wondering if her panties match her bra. “Everything,” she says, the thought of a fully naked Sara too much to say no to.

Sara nods, her thumbs fully disappearing beneath her pants. She slowly leans down as she pulls her pants and underwear down, making Ava let out a strangled sound as  _ every _ part of Sara is revealed. She kicks her clothes away and stands up equally slowly, turning to face Ava once more. 

Ava’s breath is taken away as she fully takes Sara in. For a second, she considers forgetting about the restraints and just spending the night worshipping Sara’s body. Then again, if she truly wants to take her time with Sara she almost  _ has _ to restrain her — if not, Sara will grow too impatient, insisting Ava needs to be taken care of sooner rather than later.

Besides, Ava won’t be able to shake the thought of the black silk around Sara’s wrists before she has seen it in person.

Ava raises her hand, motioning for Sara to come back with her finger. Sara’s feet move immediately, taking her within inches of Ava in just a couple of seconds. When she stops, Ava reaches for her wrists, closing her fingers around them as she pulls Sara the last few inches until she is flush with Ava’s body.

She releases one of Sara’s wrists in favor of sliding her hand to Sara’s bare back, the cold skin against her palm sending a shiver through her. She lowers her head to capture Sara’s lips in a kiss, not for the first time amazed by how soft those lips are and how good they feel against her own.

Sara’s hand — the one not currently restrained by Ava’s — reaches for Ava’s shirt, crumpling the fabric in her hand as she uses it to pull them impossibly closer. With her other hand, she lightly scratches Ava’s wrist. The sensations of it all feel much better than they have any right to.

When Sara releases her shirt and skirts over to its buttons, Ava releases her hold on her so she can grab the hand, stopping it.

Sara pouts, looking down at their hands as she slides her fingers between Ava’s, making Ava soften. “You planning on fucking me with your clothes still on, Director Sharpe?” she asks, letting her eyes wander down Ava’s body. “Won’t that crease your perfect outfit?”

Ava frowns, taking a look down herself. She had been so focused on Sara she hadn’t really considered her own clothing. Ava thinks of some retort to reply with, but as she looks back up at Sara’s soft — though teasing — face, it dies in her throat, and all she can do is kiss her. “No,” she sighs. Despite having considered the idea for a second, she cannot bear the thought of anything separating them while they are intimate.

“Good,” Sara says, a satisfied lilt to her voice. Her hands move to the button on Ava’s pants, quickly undoing it and letting said pants fall to the ground. “Feel free to keep the shirt on, though.”

Ava shakes her head slightly, setting her own hands to work on unbuttoning her shirt. “Not today,” she sighs. It is not the first time Sara has proposed the idea, and Ava has a feeling it won’t be the last.

“Have it your way.” Sara shrugs, then unexpectedly drops to her knees. A shiver runs through Ava’s body as she feels Sara’s hot breath between her legs. Ava’s fingers stop on the bottom button of her shirt at the feel of Sara’s hands wrapping around the edges of her underwear. “Want me to do you first?” Sara asks, pressing a lingering kiss to Ava’s thigh.

Ava closes her eyes, breathing deeply as she takes a moment to collect herself. On the one hand, having Sara take the edge off sounds like a great idea. On the other, she wants to focus on Sara. She worries that if she lets Sara touch her now, they will never get around to their actual plans for the evening.

“No,” she breathes out, opening her eyes to find Sara staring expectantly at her. Disappointment flashes in Sara’s eyes as she takes her time pulling Ava’s underwear off. Ava gets the feeling she hopes it will make her change her mind. It nearly does. Nearly.

Ava finishes off removing her shirt, then quickly takes off her bra, feeling awkward when it is the only piece of clothing she is in. She motions for Sara to stand back up before she ends up actually giving in to Sara’s offer. 

Ava runs her fingers through Sara’s hair before burying them in it, pulling on her head to bring her closer. Sara’s arms easily find their way around Ava’s waist as both of them push closer, and Ava revels in the way Sara’s naked body feels against her own.

“Bed,” Ava manages between kisses, trailing one of her hands down Sara’s body to push at her hip. Sara complies happily, her arms locked around Ava ensuring both of them move towards it together. When Sara’s legs hit the right side of the bed, however, she releases her hold on Ava, falling to the sheets on her own. 

Ava lets her grasp on Sara’s hair disappear as she takes a step back to situate herself. Sara looks at her expectantly from the bed, while Ava’s eyes move to the black silk lying stretched out on the nightstand. When Ava looks back at Sara, her eyes are fixed on the restraints.

“Lie down?” It comes out more like a request than Ava had been going for, but her heart is beating too fast for anything else. Sara complies in seconds, swiftly lying comfortably in the middle of their bed. Her big, blue eyes — the blue of them nearly outshadowed by dark pupils — are back on Ava immediately.

Ava licks her lips and picks up one of the silk ropes, wrapping the edges around her fingers and stretching it, testing the strength of the material. Their plans would go quite differently if one tug from Sara would tear them.

She takes a deep breath and kneels down next to Sara’s body on the bed. Sara smiles up at her, gently resting her left hand on Ava’s thigh. Ava covers it with her own, carefully playing with Sara’s fingers.

“You okay?” Sara asks softly, catching Ava off guard. Ava can only nod, her mouth too dry to speak. Sara’s eyes are still laced with concern, their previous desire momentarily put on pause. “We don’t have to do this,” she says, voice still soft, as she pushes up on her elbow and reaches out to cup Ava’s cheek.

Ava kisses the edge of her palm and draws in Sara’s smell. “I want this,” Ava assures her, flattening the hand playing with Sara’s fingers to cover Sara’s instead. “As long as you do.”

“Baby,” Sara breathes, gently tugging at Ava’s bun to unravel her hair. “You can do whatever you want to me. I  _ want _ you to.” Sara pushes some of Ava’s newly released hair behind her ear before lying back down, looking as eager as ever. “I know my safeword if I want you to stop.”

Ava lifts Sara’s left hand slightly and wraps the silk around its wrist. “Is this too tight?” she asks as she secures it. Sara shakes her head in reply, and Ava gives a quick nod, more to herself than Sara. She lifts the hand higher and presses a firm kiss to the fabric resting over Sara’s wrist. Then, she slowly guides it closer to the headboard, stopping once it is close enough for the other end of the rope to reach. 

She forces her hands to keep steady as she ties the rope to the headboard, tugging on it after to make sure it is secure. “Still good?” she asks, looking between the silk and Sara.

Sara closes her hand around it and tugs testingly, biting her lip in thought. Despite the nature of the situation, Ava finds it adorable. “Yes,” she says and releases her hold on it, making herself comfortable on the bed once more.

“Good,” Ava says with a smile, forcing her eyes away from Sara for a second as she reaches for the second rope. Once it is firmly in her hand, she looks between Sara and the other end of the headboard, concluding the distance is too great from where Ava is currently situated. She lifts one of her legs over Sara’s belly and sits down gently. She reaches for Sara’s right hand, but stops when Sara draws in a sharp intake of breath. Ava’s brow creases as she worries about what might be wrong.

“Fuck,” Sara breathes, her left hand already tensing as her right moves to Ava’s thigh. “Are you sure you don’t want me to take care of you first?” Sara flexes the muscles in her stomach, and it is only when she feels them move against her she realizes what caused Sara’s reaction. She had been too caught up in worrying about how the night would go to truly notice her own desire growing for every second that passed.

Sara’s hand inches higher on Ava’s thigh, and Ava almost does not notice it in the haze of her desire. She catches it before it can go high enough, and pulls it up to press a kiss to Sara’s knuckles. Ava is certain the loud sigh Sara lets out is meant to be heard by Ava.

“This is about you,” Ava says lowly, pulling the rope up to Sara’s wrist. Sara’s disappointment seems to evaporate as the fabric closes around her skin, and all that is left in those eyes is eager desire. Ava cannot hold back a smile as she leans over to the headboard and secures the rope around it, watching as Sara tugs on it, the same as she had done the other. Her body aches as she lifts herself from Sara’s stomach, but there will be time for her own pleasure later.

Ava looks questioningly at her, and Sara responds with a nod and a smile. Ava takes a deep breath, leaning back over her as she traces Sara’s collarbone with her fingers. Sara looks better than Ava ever could have imagined, lying restrained on their bed.

She moves her hand lower, between the valley of Sara’s breasts, over her abs — finding the remnants of her own wetness there — and stops just shy of her thighs. Looking down, she notices Sara’s legs rubbing together slightly. Ava has to fight the urge to slip her hand lower, to give into what Sara wants.

As she looks back up, she finds Sara’s glossy eyes trained on her, her lips slightly parted, and her fingers tensing up and relaxing on repeat. Sara breathes in deeply, and Ava’s eyes are drawn to where her breasts rise and fall with every breath. 

Instead of moving it where Sara wants, Ava moves her hand back up to Sara’s chest, gently dragging a single nail along the top of her breast. She stops when she reaches her nipple, laying her fingers flat so she can knead it between two of them.

“Babe,” Sara groans, her arms flexing as she holds herself from pulling at the ropes.

Ava has to stop herself from giving in, and instead leans down for a kiss. Sara’s mouth opens eagerly, pulling Ava in. Ava’s hand fully cups Sara’s breast as she lies down almost on top of her, losing herself in the kiss.

She moves her hand from Sara’s breast and traces the tips of her fingers down her side. Her lips move from Sara’s to her throat, locating her pulsepoint and biting down on it ever so lightly. Sara tenses underneath her as Ava’s name leaves her throat.

Ava is intoxicated with the way Sara reacts to her. Though she misses the way Sara’s hands would usually be wrapped around her by now, the way Sara’s impatience would get the best of her and Ava would have no choice but to stop her teasing, she cannot say that having her like this is not equally amazing.

Ava chuckles when she feels one of Sara’s legs hook itself around her own. “Not yet,” she whispers, and there is a slight pleading to her words. Sara’s leg relaxes, but Ava can hear her breath grow more rapid as Ava traces her lips down to Sara’s breasts. Sara groans out her name again, and Ava sighs as she runs her tongue over a nipple, ignoring any other desires for now.

But she can only take the desperation in that voice for so long. The next time Sara tries to pull her leg closer, Ava lets her. She has to take a moment to gather herself when Sara traps her thigh between her legs and she feels how ready Sara is for her.

Sara wastes no time before she moves against the thigh, getting herself off against it. Ava rests her forehead on Sara’s chest as she tries to push her thigh closer. It is far from how she imagined getting Sara off for the first time tonight, but she cannot bring herself to stop it. In fact, she grabs onto Sara’s ass with one hand, trying to help push her closer.

Sara’s movements grow more frantic, until finally Sara cries out her name and her body stills underneath Ava. Ava lifts her head, finding Sara’s pushed far into her pillow. She then moves her gaze down to their entangled legs, spotting some wetness on her thigh glistening in the light that reaches it. The look of it sets off a need to taste Sara on her tongue.

She tears her eyes away and lowers her head next to Sara’s ear. “How many times do you want to come in my mouth?” Ava smiles at the sound of Sara’s sharp intake of breath at her question.

It takes a second before Sara gives an answer. “Two,” she breathes, her voice oh so eager.

Ava looks down between them again and considers it for a moment. “Three it is,” she says with a smirk, feeling Sara tense underneath her. “Unless you don’t think you can take it?” Ava raises her head and arches an eyebrow as she looks at Sara.

“I can take it,” Sara says, grinding against Ava’s thigh.

Ava nods, the thought of tasting Sara enveloping her mind. “You’ll tell me if it gets too much, though?” she asks softly, lowering her lips to Sara’s ear again.

“I will,” Sara promises, grinding impatiently against Ava’s thigh once more.

“Good.” Ava places a quick kiss where Sara’s ear meets her head, before sitting up on her knees. She looks Sara over and cannot help but think how beautiful, and incredibly attractive, she is. She does not think it will ever cease to amaze her.

“ _ Ava, _ ” Sara whines. Ava sighs and shakes her head, finally making her way down Sara’s body.

Sara’s legs move to accommodate her instantaneously. Once she is settled between them, Ava closes her eyes and breathes in Sara’s smell. She presses an open mouthed kiss to the inside of Sara’s thigh, moaning as she tastes a hint of her wetness. She had not planned on it, but after getting the smallest taste, Ava cannot help herself from moving straight to the apex of Sara’s thighs.

She runs her tongue between Sara’s folds, too eager for a proper taste to do anything else. She does not know if the obscene sound she hears at the action is from herself or from Sara. Sara’s legs wrap around her head as Ava starts lapping on her cunt in earnest, savoring every second of it.

It’s not long before Sara’s legs grow almost uncomfortably tight around Ava’s head and her body tenses. Ava glances up just in time to see her pull at her restraints, screaming out Ava’s name, before all the tenseness leaves her and she relaxes on their bed.

Ava keeps looking at her as she picks up where she left off, flattening her tongue over Sara’s clit. Sara’s hips jolt at the action, and her eyes flutter open, catching Ava’s gaze. Ava holds it as she works her up again, until Sara’s eyes close and her body tenses once more.

Ava pulls away a few inches, focusing her lips on the inside of Sara’s thigh while she waits for her to come down. “How are you feeling?” she asks when Sara does. She wants nothing more than to dive back in and make good on her promise, but she needs to make sure that Sara still wants it.

“Fucking amazing,” Sara answers with a smile.

“Still good for one more?” Ava drags her lips higher again as she speaks, waiting for Sara’s reply.

“Yes.” Sara’s legs start to tighten once more, to try to pull Ava closer, but Ava stops them. Sara lets out an adorably confused sound at the action.

Ava quickly resettles between Sara’s legs, making room for her hand. As her tongue makes contact with Sara again, her fingers follow, gathering wetness before pushing into her. Ava groans at the feel of Sara around her, and her two fingers are soon joined by a third, sliding easily in and out.

The sounds Sara make above her are sweeter than those of any angel. Ava could listen to them forever. 

As Sara grows closer to her next high, Ava picks up the pace of her fingers, complying with every request leaving Sara’s lips, until those lips cannot form anything coherent anymore. Sara tenses again, and Ava is almost certain the strength with which she pulls on her restraints will either break them or the bed. Still, she does not let up, fucking Sara through her orgasm and drawing it out as long as she can.

When Sara’s body collapses against the bed, Ava stills her movements, waiting a few beats before pulling out of her completely. She wipes her fingers on the sheets before making her way up Sara’s body.

“That was amazing,” Sara says quietly, still catching her breath, as she blinks her eyes open.

“It was,” Ava agrees, looking down at her girlfriend in amazement.

Sara lifts her head from the pillow, and it does not take Ava long to realize what she wants. She happily lowers her head, sighing as Sara kisses her slowly.

“Let me take care of you,” Sara says, placing a kiss to Ava’s jaw. “You must be so wet after fucking me so many times.”

Ava groans at Sara’s words, feeling how uncomfortably wet she is now that Sara has drawn attention to it. “And you want me to let you go?” she asks, glancing at Sara’s still bound wrists.

“I want to make you feel good.” Sara’s breath is hot against Ava’s skin, and for a moment she almost gives in and releases her.

“You don’t need your hands to make me feel good,” Ava says with a smirk as a thought from earlier makes itself known. Sara frowns up at her, but Ava simply gives her a kiss before sitting up. 

She pushes Sara’s knees down on the bed and trails her hand up to her abs. Ava’s wetness from earlier has long since dried, but Ava’s finger brushes the spot it had been. She looks back at Sara’s face and sees realization dawn on it as Ava swings her leg over Sara’s body, slowly lowering herself onto Sara’s stomach. 

She curses as her cunt makes contact with Sara’s abs, finally allowing herself to get lost in her own desires. Sara flexes underneath her, pushing her body upwards as Ava rubs herself against her. Sara feels incredible against her, moving her body in any way she can to try to help Ava get off. The knowledge would turn Ava to pudding if not for the high she is chasing finally being so close. She can melt at the thought later.

When her orgasm finally hits, she leans forward, resting her hands next to Sara’s head as she rides out the high. She almost misses the sudden wetness on her breast in the middle of her haze. She opens her eyes to find Sara’s head lifted from the bed, taking advantage of her sudden proximity to Ava’s breasts.

Ava lets her continue for a moment as she catches her breath. Then, she lightly grabs Sara’s head with one hand and pulls it back down. “I have an idea for something better you can use that tongue for, if you want,” Ava says, brushing her thumb over Sara’s lips. She has never thought of herself as needy, but desire is still throbbing between her legs.

Sara nods underneath her, wetting her lips as her gaze travels lower on Ava’s body. Ava pulls herself up, carefully positioning herself between Sara and the headboard. She grabs the top of it with one hand, and Sara’s head with the other, lowering herself as she pulls Sara closer.

She moans as Sara’s mouth makes contact with her, not wasting a second before lapping at Ava’s wetness. Ava’s second orgasm comes just as hard as her first, and once it is done, she has to tear Sara’s head away, too sensitive for anything more right away.

Sara has a self-satisfied smile as she falls back on the pillows, licking Ava’s wetness off of her lips.

Ava gently lifts herself completely away from Sara, then gets to work untying her hands. With how much Sara has pulled on them, Ava is once more surprised that they are still intact and the headboard still standing, but she is also slightly worried they won’t come off easily. Her worries are set to ease when, after just a little well placed tugging, the silk ropes fall out of their knots and Sara’s wrists are free.

Before Ava can do any of the things she had planned to, Sara wraps her arms around her and pushes Ava down on her back with Sara’s body hovering just above her. Then, Sara kisses her slowly, running her hands along the length of her torso. She does none of it with any sexual intent — Ava gets the feeling she has simply missed the ability to touch her. Sara is not alone in it. 

As much as Ava enjoyed the evening, she has missed the feeling of Sara’s hands on her and Sara’s arms wrapped around her body. 

Sara rolls onto her back with a yawn, pulling Ava’s body with her. Ava resettles on her chest, allowing herself a moment to relax with Sara’s arms secured around her. She lifts her hand to Sara’s chest, feeling the calm heartbeat underneath it. 

Ava tugs her bottom lip between her teeth, wanting to ask Sara about the night but not quite sure how. 

“What’s on your mind?” Sara asks sleepily. Ava looks up at her, not having expected the question. “You’re obviously worried about something,” Sara continues as she moves her hand to smooth Ava’s hair. 

Ava presses a light kiss to her collarbone, needing a couple of seconds to collect her thoughts. “Was... everything good?” she asks, needing to know that Sara had truly been okay with — and enjoyed — everything that had happened. 

“It was amazing,” Sara exhales, and when Ava looks up, there is a sleepy grin on her face. 

“Good,” Ava says, lifting the hand above Sara’s heart so she can trace mindless patterns with her fingers against Sara’s skin. 

“Was it good for you?” Sara asks, cupping Ava’s cheek as she gazes into her eyes. 

Ava supposes she should have expected the question, but it still takes her by surprise, that there is a possibility she wouldn’t be okay with it when she was the one not being restrained. “It was,” she confirms. A small shiver runs through her as images from the evening surface in her mind. “But,” she says, ceasing her fingers’ movements so she can grab Sara’s hand and pull it to her lips, pressing a kiss to its palm, “I prefer this.” As much as she had enjoyed everything, nothing beats having Sara’s hands on her. 

Sara smiles softly at her and lightly tugs on her chin. Ava returns the smile as she lifts her body slightly, acquiescing with Sara’s request and giving her a lazy kiss. 

“Then we’ll retire the ropes, if you prefer this without them,” Sara assures her. 

“We don’t have to never bring them out again,” Ava says as she lies back down on Sara’s chest. She feels the vibrations of Sara’s responding chuckle underneath her. 

“You’ll get no complaints from me if you do bring them out again,” Sara says, the yawn back in her voice, as she secures her arms around Ava once more. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ava slings her arm around Sara’s torso, falling to sleep with the rhythmic sound of Sara’s heartbeat in her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @wardenroot


End file.
